Tus labios saben a sake
by RoronoaHaruhi
Summary: Haruhi es una chica de tan solo 18 años que ha sufrido cosas inimaginables en su infancia,anteriormente vivia en el castillo de los bandidos carmesí y su capitan que le arruino la vida.Encontrara a los mugiwara y tendra aventuras,amigos y tal vez algo mas con cierto espadachín. Historia (ZoroxOc)


"Tus labios saben a sake" Capitulo 1:La artista haruhi sin sentimientos.

(Buenas! aquí les traigo un fic de one piece x fairy tail , en este capitulo les traeré la descripción física y la intima (su pasado, gustos y disgustos.) de mi propio personaje de One piece .)

vas a quedar así todo el tiempo -Un niño peliverde de color piel canela, con unas sandalias cafés, una camisa negra y unos pantalones marrones que llegaban hasta sus rodillas. Le dijo a una niña de aproximadamente 8 años, pelo castaño con destellos dorados y sus ojos que eran azules como el cielo vestía una camiseta amarilla rota, sucia y dañada al igual que sus pantalones cafés hasta la rodilla que se igualaba con unas botas negras-

hasta que logre captar el atardecer – La niña estaba en posición de pelea mas bien parecía una posición de baile extraño

á bien.. –Dejo su espada en el suelo y se sentó en el .Mirando mi cuaderno de dibujos -

un libro de dibujos, porque mi sueño es ir a al río del arte y ver todas las maravillas de pinturas!-Se me quedo viendo ante las palabras que decía a lo que solo sonrió con su tierna sonrisa-

Z-.¿Puedo verlo?-Pregunto – Si, claro pero no veas la ultima pagina –No me obedeció y así lo hizo, me sonroje y fue directo a quitárselo-

(N/A: Las letras mayúsculas son las iniciales de los nombres, es lo que dice cada uno)

_-Así transcurrieron los días, sonrisas, peleas, sonrojos...Quiero volver a todo eso, a los 9 años me lanzaron a una ciudad de guerra y muerte para que sobreviviera esperando volver a verte-_

Bueno, bueno espero que entiendas niña .Te llevaremos a una ciudad donde están en guerra tienes que sobrevivir -Al escuchar las palabras del capitán hiro mi corazón se enfrió... ¿Que iba a pasar con zoro? -Antes de que dijera que no, apareció detrás de mi y me dio una fuerte patada haciendo que me estrellara contra una ventana, el dolor fue insoportable los vidrios se incrustaron en mi frente y mi mejilla debajo del ojo izquierdo-

¡Ngh! ¡Aaaahg! -Mi grito fue desgarrador empecé a sangrar, sabia que me iba a enfrentar a su furia -

¡¿Acaso ibas a decir que no!? ¡Jajaja, allí vas a morir como la perra de tu madre! -No, el no pudo decir eso...mis ojos se envolvieron en pánico-

Recuerdo del pasado

¡Es un monstruo, por eso su madre la abandono! -Un niño me grito y me lanzo una piedra a la cara, no le respondí era obvio que mi madre se había ido por eso hace 1 un año-

-El 26 de enero el día de mi cumpleaños vi a mi madre caminar entre toda la multitud, la ciudad se estaba incendiando gracias a los bandidos carmesí y su capitán Hiro, todo mi familia entro a la casa. Mi hermana Yukino de 4 años, Mi madre rebecca y mi abuela Lucy, hiro incendio la casa y los masacro, yo aun que estaba afuera amarrada a un árbol viendo como moría mi familia gracias a hiro-

¡NO! ¡MAMÁ! ¡YUKINO! ¡OBA-SAN*! -Grite, toda la gente de mi pueblo estaban siendo incineradas. Un bandido espadachín se me acerco y corto los bordes del vestido celeste sin mangas que llevaba y me pego una cachetada en mi mejilla-

¡HIRO,NO MATES A MI FAMILIA! -Empecé a llorar, pero lo que el hizo fue agregarle mas gasolina al fuego, se dirigió hacia mi y desato las cuerda me cogió del pelo y me arrastro hacia la salida de la ciudad-

¡Haruhi! -Un niño peliverde corrió hacia mí, pero unos bandidos lo detuvieron y lo golpearon-

Fin del flashback

S-si capitán hiro a sus ordenes -Me levante del suelo y me dirigí a mi habitación a empacar lo necesario, entre a una habitación llenos de mapa que yo dibuje sobre las islas, también varias vestimentas que yo cosí, saque unas botas negras del cajón de mi escritorio y una fruta del diablo la storm storm no mi (fruta tornado-tornado) la empaque en una mochila verde, me la iba a comer en cuanto llegara a esa ciudad.- Zoro... -Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar por mis ojos, las limpie rascándome los ojos para después salir por la puerta y salir del castillo en donde vivía-

Vamos, niña. -El capitán hiro estaba esperándome afuera con las puertas abiertas, al exterior se mostraba unas ráfagas de viento con copos de nieve, el suelo y los árboles estaban cubiertos por la nieve.-

Sí... -Camine delante de él, en el muelle había un barco pequeño esperándome no había ninguna persona dentro de este. Lo sabia iba a ir sola -

Que te diviertas. Y sobre todo consigue ese diamante que tanto anhelo -Subí al barco sentándome en el suelo de madera que contenía, hiro solo se despidió de mi con una cara de frialdad en su rostro .El barco empezó a flotar en el agua hacia la isla, me sentía asustada iba a matar gente-

-Mire mi tatuaje que estaba en mi hombro derecho era un corazón de color azul con dos flechas de igual color que le cruzaban, me hundí en el odio eso me identificaba como un miembro de los bandidos carmesí estaba dispuesta a apuñalarme el brazo solo para quitármelo- Maldición... tendré que cubrirlo -Lo dije con una voz con tono de infinito odio.-

2 días después:

-Fue un viaje largo estaba muerta de frió, la comida se había acabado, y solo tenia una falda rota y una camisa roja igualmente rota con un listón amarillo tenia bombas agarradas a toda mi camiseta ya me había comido la fruta del diablo que me dio los poderes de manipular el viento y crear tornados .Mi cabeza estaba sangrando había sufrido muchos golpes luchando contra todos los rivales de la isla, me escondí en una casa abandonada llena de polvo y con gente muerta dentro del baño, los pies me dolían ya que mis botas se destruyeron, me senté en el suelo escuchando las bombas y disparos que sonaban afuera- T-tendré que formar una fogata con las latas de comida de la cocina...D-dios que frió -Me levante con dificultad dirigiéndome hacia la cocina, antes de entrar vi una mujer con un cuerpo voluptuoso preparando algo en el horno con las ventanas cubiertas con madera, era increíble como podía preparar algo con tanta tranquilidad en medio de todo esto, era una mujer de pelo largo y negro con ojos grises, tenia un vestido morado roto y unas botas de cuero totalmente sucias .También tenia una cicatriz en su omóplato izquierdo estaba en forma de x-

-Disculpe, me podría decir su nombre? -Me hice a su lado y me volteo a mirar, sonrió con ternura- Me llamo Celia ¿y tu pequeña? -Saco un pastel del horno y lo puso en una mesa con polvo.- Me llamo Tsubasa Haruhi, soy diseñadora -Admire el pastel, lo malo fue que mi estómago rugió gracias al hambre que tenia - Bien haruhi-chan ¿quieres un poco? -Me invito a sentarme en una de las sillas, ella se sentó sin no antes quitar el polvo de la silla- Si señora muchas gracias -Sonrió-

Espero que seamos buenas amigas haruhi-chan -Dijo mi nombre con toda la ternura posible y sonrió-

Pos bueno este es el primer capitulo, no se si odien al capitán Hiro porque yo lo odio :T pobre haruhi no sabe lo que le espera celia-chan *¬* es tan bonita y generosa bueno en fin espero que les haya gustados esperen el próximo capitulo con paciencia. Dejen sus reviews!


End file.
